Broken Ties
by Looney Escargooney
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Dreamland was like before Kirby, Meta Knight, King DeDeDe and the others? A girl finds herself forced back to a place that she could only dream about, and her dreams weren't always the Dreamland you know.
1. The Bond Between Mother and Son

H3y guys! So I know I haven't been writing but I'm back, I swear! Thank you to everyone who added this story to their favorites, it gave me the confidence to come back. I'm completely rewriting this story the way it was supposed to go originally so I hope you like the new chapters. This chapter is exactly the same as the first submission so feel free to skip over it if you've already read it. Please continue to review this story, it keeps me motivated or PM me with any ideas, editing or whatever you wish to tell me. I hope you enjoy this addition of Broken Ties, sadly though I have decided to not make it a Meta KnightxOC, though I can't guarantee I'll be able to stick to it hahaha. Love you all so much, thanks a bunch.

~Looney Escargooney

Chapter I: The Bond between Mother and Son 

I was sitting in my cell, watching a piece of dust float around my head. It was slowly sinking, slowly falling, fading. Just like my life. I had been thinking about my life, how it had all been downhill… ever since I could remember. But the really sad part… watching this piece of dust has been the most exciting thing this week. I looked around at the others and saw that one of the little ones was crying again. I walked over to the clear, three inch wall that separated us and tapped on it to get his attention. He looked up at me, his crystal blue eyes even more stunning in contrast to the bloodshot area around it. I gave a warm smile and began to glow. My glowing silhouette began to twist and bend until I stopped glowing and reappeared as him. His eyes widened and so did mine. He cocked his head and I did to. He laughed and I mimicked him perfectly. His eyes cleared up and I changed back to my normal form. He mouthed the words 'thank you' and hugged the glass. I hugged back and he laughed again.

"Please, can you come over here?" he asked. Well mouthed. I have spent most of my time learning how to read lips. I considered my energy level before answering him. It seemed almost full. I nodded and began to glow again. This is very complicating to explain but I transformed and went through the wall. I reappeared and he ran up and hugged me. I hugged him back and smiled. He gave me a certain look and I sighed.

"Ok. I will," I said. He gave me a big, toothy smile and sat on my lap. I stroked his blue, leopard ears and he wrapped his tail around my waist.

_Hush little child I know your story_

_ There's no need to cry_

_ I know your pain I share your sorrow_

_ And yes one day we shall die_

_ But that day has yet to show its face_

_ Maybe we won't see it in vain_

_ I'll find that place that lies in our souls_

_ A land where we won't feel any pain_

_ If we find this place_

_ This land in our hearts_

_ I promise_

_ We will never leave_

He smiled and snuggled in close to me. It's hard to believe that this poor young boy is only four years old. When he was two, a strange creature took him and injected multiple supplements for energy and intelligence and strength. When he first saw me he smiled and ran up to me shouting mommy. But when I wouldn't answer him, he began to scream and cry. He kept saying 'mommy why don't you answer me? What's wrong? Why aren't you answering me?' He cried for days until I couldn't take it anymore. I went up to him and told him I wasn't his mother. But he kept talking to me and calling mommy. After awhile I got used to it and began to adore him. He adored me to. We were each other's only family. And I named him Lel.

"Mommy, you have a pretty voice. Do you think one day we really will find that place?" he asked.

"I don't know. But if we do, I promise we will never leave. Ever," I answered.

"Even if the bad people come to take us away again?"

"Never. I'll fight them off with my bare hands if I have to," I said. I began to stroke his ears again and he smiled. I kissed his titanium hair and he started to hum. His hair began to sparkle. I gasped. He gave me a worried look. I nodded and slipped back into my cell. Lel has many different powers, one of them being that his hair sparkles when an enemy is approaching. One of the workers came in and walked down our isle. Lel and I exchanged worried glances as he got closer. We knew just what was going on in each other's minds. _Pleases don't let him take me._


	2. Bidi Boom

Chapter II: Bidi Boom

The air on the balcony was crisp and cool. Accompanied by a beautiful mid winter sunrise, the entire atmosphere made a perfect morning. I heard a light tap on the open glass door and turned to see Sword, tray of tea in hand, a pink lace apron tied around his waist. Gesturing to let him know it was acceptable for him to approach me, he did so and handed me the china teacup. I nodded and smiled, sipping the warm liquid slowly, embracing its comfort. He leaned up against the railing that lined the balcony and gave a content sigh. I understood perfectly. Dreamland had been very calm lately. It was not too common, especially after the holiday season, and it was being gladly appreciated by all the citizens. The children would entertain themselves by playing hide and seek in Wispy Woods or run about kicking a soccer ball and pretending they knew the rules. Adults would walk the streets and wave to people passing by with a smile. No one was in a rush or hurry. No one was worried of demons and monsters attacking there pleasant town. It was just the way Dreamland was before Kirby had come into their life.

Don't get me wrong, Kirby is a treasure. But things were simpler then. I personally am very grateful for Kirby. He has protected us from all kinds of strange creatures that attack Dreamland, though he is usually the cause of them coming here. I smiled as I looked down and say the little pink puffball much like myself dancing to a tune mute to all but him. It was good for him to have a bit of a vacation. He deserved it.

I took a final sip of tea and stretched my arms out in front of me, yawning. I walked back into our small apartment in the King's castle and headed for my section of room. A silver mask lay on the floor. I picked it up and strapped it around my body, adjusting the band and mask to fit my eyes. It covered my entire body which included my eyes and mouth. The final touch was sliding Galaxia into her sheath. Ready to tackle the hopefully pleasant day, I walked back to the balcony where Sword was still standing, gazing into the sunrise. He looked up at me and nodded as though to say good luck. I nodded back as I climbed up onto the balcony ledge. My cape transformed into two navy bat like wings as I jumped from the ledge. Swooping through the air, I headed for the center of Dreamland, Cappy Town.

"Hey Meta Knight!" Tiff shouted from her seat under a large oak tree. Meta Knight glided down towards the girl and landed gracefully on the soft emerald grass. He walked over to her.

"Hello Tiff, how are you?" He asked. She smiled and began to speak when a speeding soccer ball skimmed the top of her head. She turned angrily to her younger brothers and began to scold him for his irresponsible behavior. Meta Knight gave a silent chuckle at the children. Kirby stood back from the argument, slowly leaving Dreamland and drifting into his own mental day dreams.

Once the siblings had stopped arguing, Tuff stomping away in defeat and frustration, Tiff walked back to Meta Knight shaking her head.

"Sorry, I'm doing great. It's a beautiful day isn't it?" she looked up to the brilliant cerulean sky, white wisps of clouds gliding seamlessly with the wind. Patches of grass broke through glassy, melting mounds of snow. A gust of wind shook the branches of the large oak causing small piles of snow to drop to the ground with a dull thud. But one thud was significantly louder than the others. Tiff heard it too and looked behind her in curiosity. "It sounds like it came from the castle. Should we go check it out?" she asked me. I nodded and we darted off towards the large red and gold brick building looming ahead.

Not the best ending but I had to, I have a layout haha :3

REVIEW! I can't stress it enough! It's like a teacher reminding their students to study. They know they should do it, but they don't. Be the over achiever! REVIEW! FAV! PM ME! ANYTHING!

Chapter Title reference: Bidi Bom is the name of a Hanukkah song. Since the setting is just after the holidays, I thought it would be clever :P I guess I failed huh? Hahaha.


	3. Fire and Ice Dragons

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything Kirby. That is all, enjoy the chapter :)

Chapter III: Fire and Ice Dragons

"I asked for an Ice Dragon!" an annoyed King shouted. "What is this thing?" He continued to shout at the monitor propped on his throne room wall. A man with triangle shaped orange tinted glasses and wearing a purple suit looked back at him, his expression one of shock. 

"I-I don't know what happened. She escaped!" He sounded flustered and started to scurry around the screen looking for some kind of an explanation.

"Well get her out of here!" King DeDeDe yelped as he dodged a brightly colored orb flying across the room. A girl about five and a half feet tall was crouched in the center of the room, her palms facing outwards, hands pulsing a light blue color. She had choppy platinum hair that hung perfectly straight at her sides. There were two black fang shaped markings that reached from the bottoms of her eyes to her chin. Her skin was pale and smooth; her eyes were ice blue and looked just as cold. Scowling, more orbs formed in her hands. She flung these directly at King DeDeDe and Escargoon, who was cowering behind a ruby curtain. DeDeDe was hit by the orb and he fell to the ground, motionless. Escargoon scurried over to his master to see if he was well (though slightly hopeful in his mind that he wasn't ok and he could take over as king). The girl arched her back and walked over to the snail and the penguin curled into the fetal position on the floor. She snapped and a spark lit her forefinger with a gold flame. Glaring at the two, she leaned in close. 

"Where is he?" she asked, her voice filled with rage. Escargoon shook his head violently. 

"I-I don't know, I don't know who you're talking about," he pleaded. The flame moved closer to his eyes, terror reflecting from his deep green irises. "Please, I don't know, who is he, what does he look like?" She pulled her arm back and the flame transformed into a brilliant, large orb that filled her palm. Not a moment before she was about to strike, the door swung open and in jogged Meta Knight. Tiff, Tuff and Kirby followed his heels. The girl turned around to face them and directed her arm towards the group. 

"Who are you?" she said. Unsheathing Galaxia, Meta Knight approached her slowly. 

"Who are you?" he echoed. She lowered her arm slightly but stayed tense. 

"...My name is Jeen" she said cautiously. Meta Knight put Galaxia back in her sheath and stepped closer. She pulled her arm into her chest, the powerful orb still glowing, threateningly. "Do you know where he is?" she asked her voice slightly shaky. 

"Who is he?" Tiff asked, peeking out from behind Meta Knight's plump, round body. Jeen turned her attention to Tiff. 

"My son. Where is he?" Tuff stepped out from behind his sister and towards Jeen. 

"Your son?" 

"Yes. His name is Lel. NeMeEe-" 

"NeMeEe?" Meta Knight interrupted. 

"Yes. NeMeEe took him. I followed him to the transporter but by the time I got there he was gone. He must have come here, he had to" her lip trembled slightly. In the background, DeDeDe recovered from the impact and Escargoon was making his way towards us as fast as a snail possibly could. 

"No boy came here" Escargoon said. "All we wanted to do was order a demon beast and instead we got this headache" he glared at Jeen. Just as he finished, Jeen whipped her leg back and kicked Escargoon in the stomach as hard as she could. He doubled over in pain, groaning. 

"Liar!" she shouted, her voice cracking. She whipped her head back to Meta Knight. "He has to be here! H-he must" Tears formed in her eyes as she sunk to her knees, sobbing into her palms. Finally, Kirby showed his sweet face and waddled over to the poor girl on the floor. She looked up at him and he smiled. Wiping her tears away, she gave the pink ball of fluff and gentle hug. Kirby gave a 'poyo' of delight. She looked back up at Meta Knight, he eyes red and puffy. 

"Please help me."


	4. Birds of a Feather

Chapter IV: Birds of a Feather

I held Jeen's small, warm hand as we walked the halls of DeDeDe's castle. She had been taken when she was seven years old by NeMeEe and was trained into a demon beast. Her "son" Lel is one too. 

"I saw them take him from his cell" Jeen said. "He stared right at me and mouthed the words 'help me'. Adrenaline and rage welled inside me. I used all my strength and punched the glass wall. It did not break but I saw an electric charge surge through the wall as though something had been broken in the protection system. The outer walls of the cells have a force field that prevents shape shifters like me from passing through. Using what was left of my energy, I merged through the wall. My punch must have damaged the force field for a moment. I ran as fast as I could after Lel and the guard who took him. I saw them take him into a large glowing cylinder and he was gone. By now the alarms had sounded off so I panicked as I saw people behind me, chasing me. I jumped into the machine and when I opened my eyes, I was here." she looked down at me. 

"And that is when you met King DeDeDe and Escargoon." I finished. She nodded. "I am very sorry." she nodded again and looked up, clearly trying to hold back tears. I guided her to the castle's front gate. We stopped and she looked down at me again, waiting for me to speak. "Clearly, we cannot give you homage here. King DeDeDe surely sees you as a threat. I can only think of one place that would be safe for you and that is Wispy Woods. It is a long walk," I explained. She smiled. 

"That is no problem." I stepped back in shock as I saw her unfold two ivory wings with thin strands of metallic blue shimmering within the feathers. Giving them a few flaps to stretch Her muscles, she held out her hand. I shook my head and gave a small smile from behind my mask as I too revealed my bat impersonating wings. She laughed. It was a beautiful laugh. Seeing her smile, I soon realized she too was very beautiful. Luminous blue eyes, not a single imperfection on her pale skin. Lightly defined muscles lined her thin arms and legs. She wore nothing but a tight pair of black pants made of a light moveable material. Her undeveloped chest put the spotlight on her heavily defined abdominal muscles. He entire body seemed to glow. 

Crouching down, Jeen looked up to the sky and pounced into the air. I followed after her feeling the familiar rush of exhilaration as I lunged into the air. A warm gust of air lifted me into the sky. I glanced down to see Jeen facing me, body and all, her arms spread wide. She laughed, twirling in corkscrews and flips. I couldn't help but smile at her happiness. 

A moment later she was flying beside me. 

"What is this place? It's so beautiful here." she shouted. 

"This is Dreamland" I shouted back. I saw her mouth the name as she scanned the landscape below us. She gasped and pointed ahead of us. 

"What is that?" she gestured towards a large body of shimmering azure. 

"That is the ocean." Her jaw fell ever so slightly. 

"I've never seen anything so beautiful."

We were approaching Wispy Woods now. I pointed them out to Jeen and she looked overjoyed. We landed near the center of the forest near Wispy himself. He was awake thankfully and I introduced him to Jeen. 

"Wispy, do you mind if she stays in the woods for a while? She cannot live in the castle, for she is now an enemy of the King, but do not worry. She is not a foe." 

"Of course," he chuckled in his deep baritone voice. "We have plenty of room. This is a forest you know." She smiled and thanked him. 

"I must be going now. Thank you Wispy." I said. Jeen waved goodbye as I flew away. As I left, my tension grew. I do not think Dreamland will be quite so peaceful anymore.

-Just doesn't seem right…. I dunno maybe I'm just over reacting but here it is, chapter four! Corny title right? Hahaha love you all!

~Looney Escargooney


	5. In the Eye of the Beholder

Chapter V: In the Eye of the Beholder

Complete silence was disrupted only by the sound of marching footsteps. A determined Tiff stumbled through the dense foliage of Wispy Woods. She had a mission; find out more about this Jeen girl. Tiff didn't trust her, not one bit. How do you trust anyone or anything from NeMeEe? You can't. At least, that's what Tiff thinks. Not that she can be blamed for her suspicion. After years of demon beast trouble, it's hard to tell who you can or cannot trust here in Dreamland.

The name is quite deceiving, isn't it?

About half an hour later, she heard the soothing rumble of Wispy's harmonic voice in the distance. Her pace slowed and the sound of thumping footsteps becomes a light tip toe. Peeking out from behind a nearby tree, Tiff observed. She saw Jeen, lounging on one of Wispy's large branches, her thin, ivory legs dangling over the edge. Jeen began to laugh at something Wispy had said and soon Wispy himself was shaking with laughter. Jeen clung to the branches, laughing harder now, trying not to fall. Tiff found herself staring at Jeen, studying her stunning features. Eyes an unnatural icy blue shade. Lips a shimmering rosy pink that matched her cheeks. She was pale, ivory color with equally pale blond hair, yet it suited her. Her body was toned, her skin smooth with few marks like scars. And one more thing; large, purple, blotchy, surrounding her left eye. A bruise. Tiff wondered where she got such a mark. But besides her obvious imperfection, there was one other thing that stood out to Tiff. Black fangs. No not teeth, two black fang shaped markings, tipped at the bottom of her eye, wider down at her chin. Why they intrigued Tiff so much, she did not know. But she planned to find out.

After the laughing had died out, Jeen flinched. She looked into the woods in Tiff direction and whispered something to Wispy. His expression turned wary.

"Hello?" his deep voice boomed. Jeen's eyes were still fixed on Tiff, hidden in the bushes. Tiff stepped out from her hiding spot, her face tough in a cute little girlish way. Jeen gave a mischievous smile. She jumped down from the branch saying smugly;

"I thought I smelled intimidation"

Tiff clenched her fists but stayed calm walking up to her and Wispy casually as though she were Angelina Jolie walking down the red carpet (minus the strut). Jeen had a very amused look on her face while Wispy looked relieved to see his young friend. He obviously couldn't feel the tension in the air so thick you couldn't cut it with a chain saw. Tiff turned to Wispy and gave forced, harsh smile and resumed glaring at Jeen, who was holding in her laughter.

"Wispy, Tiff and I are going on a walk. I'll be back later." She gave a Miss Dreamland worthy smile and turned on her heel, gesturing for Tiff to follow. She hesitated, questions racing through her mind, and then hurried to catch up. Jeen just kept walking, looking straight ahead, not distracted at all as Tiff stumbled up beside her, panting. "So Tiff, what brings you here?"

"You… how do you know my name?" Tiff began her interrogation.

"Meta Knight told me. You were in the room where I was first brought here. I recognized that glare."

"Ok, well-,"

"You don't like me do you? You don't trust me." Jeen interrupted. Tiff didn't speak. "I haven't done anything wrong. I've been here for a few days now, just living with Wispy in the woods. I just want to go home."

"And where is your home Jeen? Do you want to go back to NeMeEe?" Jeen paused, coming to a stop.

"I don't know where home is. But I want to find it." Tiff still had questions on her mind, but held the interrogation for a moment. After a few minutes of walking, Jeen sat on a nearby log, her toes gently playing with a rotting apple. Tiff sat next to her, still tense on whether or not to trust her yet. She looked at Jeen, studying her expression, when she noticed something again about Jeen.

"Jeen," she said. "How did you get the bruise?" Jeen's head turned sharply and gave Tiff an almost frightened look.

"It's nothing really…" her voice seemed to tremble and Tiff knew she had hit a nerve. Her hand gently stroked the bruise around her eye. Tiff looked away lost in her thoughts. Jeen coughed, clearing her throat.

_What do I do_, Tiff thought. After Dreamlands history, she'd learned to always be on her toes. But maybe Jeen wasn't bad. Does she just want to go home, or is she just a really good liar and secretly planning something for NeMeEe? After Jeen's reaction to her question about the bruise, maybe she isn't really working for NeMeEe. That still doesn't explain a handful of questions, like where _does _she come from?

A cold hand grabbed Tiff's arm violently. Her trance was broken and she looked over to see Jeen choking and gripping her stomach, pulling on Tiff's arm for attention. Tiff screamed and jumped from the log. Jeen was on the ground now, dry heaving, her eyes wide and glowing, rimmed red with tears. Tiff panicked. What was going on? She dropped to her knees shaking Jeen's trembling body.

"Jeen! Jeen what's happening?" Jeen sat up quickly and put her hands on Tiff shoulder. Her ice blue eyes were blank, her mouth was open slightly, her black fangs pulsing bright blue. She stayed there for a moment breathing heavily, squeezing Tiff's shoulders, until suddenly she closed her eyes tight and opened them wide. Jeen regained focus and looked up and down, studying the position of her and Tiff. She blinked, clearly confused and scared. Her whisper was barely audible;

"What just happened?"


	6. Hallowed be Thy Name

BEFORE YOU READ THIS

This chapter does have a lot to do with religion and Christianity. I would like everyone to know that I am not trying to make fun of any religion or God or ridicule those who believe in Christianity. I am indifferent to everyone's beliefs and respect what you believe. I just happen to be the most familiar with this particular religion and went with it. I am very sorry if I offend you, but this is my story and I will write what I want to. If this does offend you, don't read it, just a little forewarning. Thank you if you have stayed with me for this long, and sorry once more for the delay. I appreciate your support guys!

~Alex

Chapter VI: Hallowed be Thy Name

I was nine years old when I first witnessed carnage. She was five years old at the time; it was her first day going to Au Fait school of Christianity in Abscond.

Growing up in Abscond was easy, simple, quaint. Nothing exciting happened, but then again, there weren't really any exciting people living here. It looked like an antique store, filled with history and Victorian style. Smelled like one too, musky and smoky, probably from the west wind blowing down from the mountains. Yet within that west wind was the faint smell of orange blossoms and lavender, but no one knew where it came from. No family had more than two children, one boy and one girl. The town council of Abscond believed that every family should carry their name down with succession. If you had two girls, the youngest was "donated" to God at the Church. It was considered an honor.

One thing about people of Abscond was if you saw something you weren't supposed to see, you turned away and forgot all about it. If you find something out of place, you say nothing. But something's are hard to ignore.

Today is her first day of school and I was walking her down the main road of Abscond. She was trembling with nervousness, but I kept reassuring her that everything was going to be ok. I had gone to Au Fait for years, it was a terrific school. Then again, it was also the only school in Abscond. The general questions were asked; "What if no one likes me?", "What if I mess up", "Can't you come with me?"

"You'll be fine, really. Don't squeeze my hand so tightly, there's no reason to be nervous, Jay."

"Cannor, Toncie doesn't want to go to Au Fait. Why can't Moma teach us?"

"Come on, you and Toncie will be fine, you know Moma is busy, she doesn't have time to teach us." She sulked and continued to drag her feet down the dusty gray pathway to her new school, her smooth blonde hair caressing her face as the soft west wind blew. She looked just like the rest of us here in Abscond; fair skin, blonde hair shiny and pale, thin as a needle. Her eyes though, they were not like ours. They were a pale ice blue, cold yet kind. My eyes weren't like that. My eyes are a dark maroon color, red in the sunlight, brown in the shade, just like everyone else's eyes. A strange color to go with our washed out blonde hair. I guess it just gave us some color to our fair shade. She always looked like a ghost though, with her pale eyes, pale skin, pale hair. It wasn't normal here in Abscond.

We arrived to Au Fait in good time, children sitting outside on the church steps playing marbles and card games. Au Fait was a grand building made of ruby red bricks and ivory columns. In front of the building was a beautifully crafted statue of Christ hanging from the Cross. Women in long black gowns eyed the children, watching for sins. One saw us approaching and greeted us with a friendly hello and blessing.

"Good morning Cannor, is this your little sister you were telling me about?" her eyes studied my sibling in approval.

"Yes ma'am," I smiled at her and then down at my sister. She still looked frightened and pushed her body into me as a young child would do to their mother in a scary situation.

"Hello, I am Serena, one of the teachers here at Au Fait. I do hope you will like it here," She smiled again, laugh lines deep in her wrinkling skin. She looked to be about a middle aged woman, average height with long, blonde hair and deep red-brown eyes. Just like the rest of us. The other teachers of Au Fait looked generally the same, all women, varying in height and facial structure, but generally the same. There weren't many, due to the lack of children to teach in Abscond, but enough to get you confused once or twice about which teacher was which. I had come up with a system to remembering them all. Mrs. Serena had a scar on the left side of her jaw; Mrs. Ada never smiled and had a very quiet voice. Mrs. Zayna was slightly more round then the others and lastly Mrs. Ziraili, the strictest of all, eyes like snakes, slurring foul remarks of our generation and the way life has changed. It was easy to point her out. The other women shuffling around in their black robes were merely assistants. But you only needed to know those four women, and everyone in Abscond did. They are the town council. Moma calls them the Neurosis.

"Cannor, I have yet to hear from your mother about your sister attending Au Fait. She hasn't paid her dues. Would you mind mentioning it to her?" Mrs. Serena's gentle voice cooed. I knew her innocence was fake. Those who did not pay their dues would be considered sinners and condemned to Hell. In Abscond, that was the lowest one could possibly go; no hope of having a family or career. If only Mrs. Serena knew we didn't have a mother.

"Yes ma'am, I will be sure to bring it up with her later tonight," I lied. She bought it though. I looked down at my sister who was looking up at me, confused. I knelt down to her level and took both her hands in mine. "Alright, Jay, I can't stay with you anymore. Do you think you can handle today without me? I'll just be a few rooms down from you. Don't worry, Mrs. Serena is nice." I hoped my smile would reassure her but she frowned and shook her head despite.

"But Cannor, Toncie doesn't want to go. He wants to go home, and Toncie can't be alone without me. Cannor, take us back to Moma." I saw a tear glisten in one of her sweet, crystal eyes. It broke my heart.

Mrs. Serena chimed in;

"Toncie? Who is Toncie?" she seemed either genuinely curious, or frightened that a possessed child was my little sister.

"Toncie is my pet. He's round and fluffy and green but he has a tooth ache and needs me to take care of him." She explained innocently, stroking the air next to her at waist level. Mrs. Serena's eyes widened. But instead of the reaction I was expected, which just so happened to be calling in an extortionist, she said;

"Come on sweetie, let's go to class. It'll be fun, really. No one is ever happy until they learn the love of God. And God loves you; you should come and learn, for His sake." She smiled again, looking as though she was struggling to be nice to a little five year old child. Mrs. Serena took her hand and led her towards the large ruby archway leading into Au Fait. She kept glancing back at me frightened. I could only wave and smile as she entered the doors to what everyone hopes is heaven.

"So how was your first day of school, baby?" Moma shouted from the kitchen. I walked into the building to see my sister skipping about the room rambling about the amazing stuff her and Toncie learned today at Au Fait. I smiled; she was such a lovely little thing. I don't think she understands just how much I adore her.

"Oh Moma it was so fun, I made so many friends and it was so funny this one kid named Taupe who sits next to me told me all these stories about how his first day of school and it made me feel better like…" I drifted away from her sloppy, rapid sentences to greet Moma. She was about my height, with a slight wave in her blonde hair to signify her quirky attitude. She was like a mother to us; she was a better mother then our real one actually. Mother left us when I was six years old. Moma knew Mother for years and decided to raise us, since our father died when I was born. I was uncertain about her taking over our custody at first but I really love Moma. Her real name was Meria, but Jay always called her Moma, so it caught on fast. She turned and smiled at me as I approached and gave me a warm squeeze. My sister was still talking when Moma asked me quietly;

"And how was your day, Can?" I nodded in response.

"…can't wait to go back tomorrow!" Jay finished, breathing heavily as she took a seat in one of the dusty wooden chairs around the dining table.

"Well that's great, Jeen," Moma smiled. She went back into the kitchen to continue her cooking and cleaning.

"See? There was no reason to be afraid," I laughed. Pulling up a chair next to Jeen, she reached into her little burlap sack and presented a folded piece of paper. With an eager expression on her face she pushed it across the table to me.

"Toncie and I made this for you today, Cannor," She beamed. I unfolded the paper and couldn't help by smile. There was a childish drawing of a boy holding hands with a girl holding hands with a green fall of fluff. A scribble of blue sky and green grass with few pink flowers and hearts complimented the scene. Over top of each person had a name; Cannor, Jeen and Toncie. I took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I love you, Cannor."

Those were the very last words my beautiful Jeen said. Everything after that was a blur of smoke and red. Red like the eyes of all the people in Abscond who died that day.

Hey guys, just a little side note for all the names in this chapter (they were no accident! Ha-ha)

~ abscond [ab-skond] –verb_: __to depart in a sudden and secret manner, especially to avoid capture and legal prosecution: _The cashier absconded with the money.

~ au fait [oh fe] –adjective: _having experience or practical knowledge of a thing; expert; versed. _

~ Serena: _Serene, Calm_

~ Ada: _Noble, kind_

~ Ziraili: _Helper of God_

~ Zayna: _Beautiful _(if you look up this name on a name meanings website, you won't find it. My coach's name is Zayna and she told me the meaning of her name)

~ Neurosis [noo-roh-sis] -noun: _Also called __psychoneurosis.__A functional disorder in which feelings of anxiety, obsessional thoughts, compulsive acts, and physical complaints without objective evidence of __disease, in various degrees and patterns, dominate __the__ personality._

~ Taupe [tohp] –noun: _a moderate to dark brownish gray, sometimes slightly tinged with purple, yellow, or green. _

~ Meria: _Rebellious One_

~ Moma [Moe-mah] – just a name I call my mom ha-ha.


End file.
